EL DÍA DE LA BODA
by nekoclauclau
Summary: VEGETA DESAPARECE POR UNOS DÍAS, Y SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA DESAGRADABLE SORPRESA, QUE HARA EL PRINCIPE?


Los personales pertenecen a el sensei Akira Toriyama, esta historia es de mi autoría, espero sea de su agrado, felices fiestas!

Este fic, va dedicado a:

Ariana Usagi,Zukax,Peperina,maty aritha y bluekeila,Perla16,Ale 1008,Karry01,Nia Shi Dae,heavychick,Mya Fanfiction,veronick,A-Z-2-6-0sandy,jorgecr72, Megumi007, always mssb, GalyDann, Caroone, AMOAVEGETA,** sanxbulmitha, Yakadi, xandria,josie,mikey,anabelle, jorge2008,vegetero999, ****01PrincessaCandy01****, ****AyyeWiii****,** liss92rc,alexa, y a todos aquellos que no mencione, gracias!

El día de la boda

La primavera, que llega tan alegre, flores por todos lados, pájaros, abejas, frutas, amistad, calorcito rico en el alma, calor intenso en el cuerpo, el se estaba quemando por dentro, y por fuera también, estar lejos de ella era feo, estar cerca de ella, era horrible, no tocarla era desesperante, rozarla sin salir corriendo era terrible, sube y baja, calor y frio, ya no podía mas, ni pensaba siquiera en controlar a su "amigo", que cada vez que la señorita "soy una genio y muy generosa" rozaba accidentalmente su cuerpo, o con el simple hecho de pasear su ondulante cadera cerca de él, le daba por cobrar vida y literalmente pugnaba por romper sus pantalones- Carajo!, ducha fría, helada por favor- musitaba el príncipe, ahora, caminando el inmenso jardín de la Corporación temiendo encontrarse con Doña Bunny y que le saliera con una de sus tontas y desesperantes declaraciones, no le costaría nada deshacerse de ella, pero a cierta azulada persona, le vendría mal, que su adorada madre dejara de existir, -y a mí eso qué?- no me importa, jajajajaja!, su conciencia de burlo de él, te importa orgulloso saiyan, sí que te importa, además, la doña cocinaba delicioso, lo consentía, así se lo demostraba cada que venía el insecto de Yamcha, ay querido! Lo siento, el postre es de el joven y guapo Vegeta-, a la próxima te preparo uno especialmente para ti- ha! Doña Bunny, vieja loca!.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a uno de los hangares y descubrir a Bulma en mini shorts, negros y top azul rey, manchada de aceite y enormemente tentadora como siempre -que haces muchacha?- aaayyy! Carajo Vegeta! Me asustaste!, el de pelos parados ladeo la sonrisa, hace poco noto que la peli celeste, se había apropiado de su palabra favorita,- jum! Copiona-, ho, cállate respondió Bulma,- y… que haces?, cruzo los brazos el príncipe, mirando sin querer el generoso escote de la chica, ella se percato y se incorporo lentamente, haciendo gala de seducción, el príncipe luchaba por contenerse y no abalanzarse sobre Bulma, arreglando este bebé, no logro hacer que funcione,- bonita maquina-, dijo él, -aja, era de mi padre,- como?, Vegeta no se imaginaba al viejo científico montado en semejante maquina, Vegeta?,- si? Tu sabes de estas cosas,?, mm, suspiro,- tomando en cuenta que en mi vida he visto una cosa de estas, no soy de este mugroso planeta y no manejo tecnología tan primitiva, pues no, no sé qué chingados sea esto,- Grosero,- dijo Bulma- te importa?,-replico él,- pues… no realmente, se quedaron mirando y soltaron la carcajada, como gustaba de verlo y escucharlo reír, tan raro y tan guapo se veía, su risa franca en esos momentos, musiquita para sus oídos, el príncipe al darse cuenta que estaba dejando ver más de lo que quería a Bulma, corto de tajo la risa y volvió a encerrarse, -que le pasa a esta cosa?,- pues, no arranca….- jum! Sonó Vegeta, a ver…y así, entre los dos, hicieron funcionar la Harley del Señor Briefs.

Días después

Mira Vegeta, mi papa y yo queremos darte algo, sabes, hoy cumples un año de vivir con nosotros, se sorprendió el de cabello negro,- de verdad? Pregunto,- así es-, por eso te hemos preparado algo, espero no te moleste_…._el príncipe, haciendo gala de educación y buenos modales, tal ycomo un personaje de su real casta se permitiría, musito en su fuero interno_-me siento alagado, les agradezco el que se tomen la molestia de_ _obsequiarme esto, no sé qué decir_…. MMggh!, se cruzo de brazos, Doña Briefs dijo- bueno, al menos no salió corriendo como siempre-, Vegeta notaba como poco a poco esa gente se metía mas en su corazón, su corazón frio y carente de sentimientos, un príncipe como él no se podía permitir eso, pero como ansiaba su corazón sentirse amado y deseado en un lugar, le dieron regalos, pero lo que más le gustó fueron las llaves que Bulma le dio, el llaverito con el diseño de la Casa Real de Vegeta, su nombre, doña Briefs le dio un cinturón con la hebilla con su símbolo en plata admirado del hermoso y delicado trabajo, y el Señor Briefs, le dio unos papeles, un carnet con su nombre y fotografía, su identificación para salir, ya no sería un indocumentado, y ese plástico con su nombre, solo debes firmarla hijo es tu tarjeta de crédito, así no necesitas pedir nada, ahí te será depositado dinero por las ventas de la loción que lanzo la corporación, y gracias de nuevo por ayudarnos a la publicidad y el slogan del producto, fue buena idea!, se sonrojo demasiado, el solo lo había dicho por molestarlos, y hasta dinero le habían dado por su acto, se sentía de repente tan confundido_,- si mi padre me viera…seguro me mataba por débil…_.-suspiro el príncipe.

Vegeta? ? Pregunto Bulma –en realidad, musito el pelinegro, mi nombre es Bejita No Ouji,- -Bejita?,- si así se pronuncia, pero derivó tanto la pronunciación hasta llegar a Vegeta…Por que se molestaba en decir eso?, que le importaban esas personas? , Porque se sentía así? ? Tan alegre y tan abrumado, frunció el seño de manera violenta y apuro el paso a sus aposentos, el portazo se escucho en toda la casa, -Valla! ! , ahora tardo más el estallido…pensó la heredera.

Recostado en su cama, Vegeta observaba el llaverito, dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, porque me siento así, se pregunto, y así, sumido en mar de confusiones, tan azul como el cabello de su anfitriona, se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, abundante como siempre, Vegeta se fue, a estrenar su motocicleta.

Mami?, donde estas?¡

Bulma llamaba a su Madre,_ acá hijita, prueba estos pastelillos los acabo de traer, están deliciosos!- doña Briefs, como siempre, en las nubes, mama, has visto a Vegeta?

Si , se fue desde temprano en la moto- ay!, y yo que le quería pedir que me diera una vuelta! -Se lamento la peli celeste.

Era casi como volar, se sentía libre, sin ataduras, solo él y su maquinita, así, en tres meses no le vieron la cara al príncipe, apostando aquí y allá, carreras por supuesto, mucho dinero y muy fácil, aventura tras aventura, peleas pequeñas, fue un poco como cuando andaba en el espacio, además le gustaba ver como se admiraban de su moto, pero eso sí, nadie absolutamente nadie se montaría en ella más que el….,uupppss! Había pensado en Bulma cuando dijo eso, su vehículo, aparte de su cámara, así como Bulma aunque ella aún no era suya, aun por supuesto, eran sus bienes más preciados, así fue como se acordó de la de ojos azules y emprendió el viaje de regreso.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Bulma brincoteaba emocionada, mientras la rata del desierto, lo miraba socarronamente, -_Te la gane imbécil_-, pensaba Yamcha, mientras el príncipe lo fulminaba con la mirada, -si,si,si! Me caso contigo Yamcha! El príncipe enojadísimo, aunque no del todo entendía eso de casarse, sabia del compromiso de estar con una pareja, pero ese ritual primitivo, se le hacía eso, primitivo.

Porque Bulma?- dijo Vegeta, si cada que se le ocurre, te engaña, no te respeta, es más podría jurar, que seguirá viéndote la cara de idiota, -oye simio – y a ti que te importa!?,- jum! Nada-salió de la habitación el guerrero.

Se sentía raro, como si algo le fuera arrebatado, de repente esa sensación vacio, soledad, no más peli celeste, no más miraditas furtivas, coqueteos mutuos, no más duchas frías, porque ella ya no estaría ahí, se iría, y él? Sería capaz de seguir ahí? -Mierda!- Si estaba ahí…..era por ella.

Vegeta?, estas ahí? Toco la puerta la peli celeste, sentado en el futón, con la cabeza entre las manos, el príncipe se mecía adelante y atrás, la habitación a oscuras y un débil rayito de luz desde el ventanal,- Veguetita? Abre por favor!,-, una vez más, Bulma no obtenía respuesta, ya llevada dos días encerrado, y sin hablarle, a ese paso, se estaba preocupando de que algo malo le pasara, el estaba del otro lado de la puerta con unas ganas enormes de abrirle y decirle por fin lo que sentía por ella, pero nuevamente, su pinche orgullo podía más que él, el príncipe, tomo de nuevo la botella y tomo otro trago grande.

Así pasaron los días, entre preparativos y otras cosas, la fecha fatal se acercaba…..

Quinto día….

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la sala, tomándose su clásica taza de chocolate caliente, el aroma le llego así, de golpe, y le hizo recordar, la primera vez que lo probó directamente de los labios de ella,- quieres?- Le ofreció, el solo la miro, ella le sirvió una taza y el lo saboreo, esto es delicioso, me agrada bastante-, ya ves, otra cosa por la cual puedes pensar en no destruir mi planeta, el solo frunció más el ceño, -no se te olvide y tenlo presente, pienso hacerlo, y no puedes disuadirme de ello, se dio la vuelta, ella tomo un sorbo y le dijo, espera Vegeta, la comisura traidora de su labio dejo escapar el liquido, ella acerco su mano para limpiarla y él se la detuvo, mirando fijamente la trayectoria de la gota, hasta llegar a su barbilla, Bulma estaba azorada, el se acerco mas a ella, y lamio la gotita de su rostro, Bulma se estremeció y cerro sus ojos, el se apodero de sus labios, el podía oler la excitación en Bulma, el beso comenzó suave, poco a poco se acercaron mas, cerrando por completo la distancia, el profundizo el beso sin soltar la muñeca de Bulma, casi se quedaron sin aliento, la peli celeste sintió la enorme excitación del príncipe, el jugó con la lengua de Bulma, mordió sus labios, lamio sus comisuras, ese beso fue el mejor de su vida y el gélido príncipe, se lo estaba dando, ella gimió…el rompió el hechizo y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a Bulma tan confusa, tan frustrada….tan excitada…..

Cuarto día

Igual y ya no habría boda…. pensaba la mujercita de cabello azul, ese Yamcha, seguía de calavera, tuvo el mal gusto de encontrarlo en el centro comercial de la capital del oeste, buscando la ropa adecuada, la noche de bodas, tendría que ser magnifica se dijo, cuando volteo y en uno de los restaurantes del centro, encontró a Yamcha, bastante acaramelado con una tipa.

La trifulca no se hizo esperar, se desgreño a la tipa, le sorrajo la bolsa en la cabeza a Yamcha y le aventó el anillo, acto seguido, salió despavorida de ahí, al llegar a casa, Vegeta iba saliendo a su cámara, cuando se estrello Bulma contra él, miro sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas y pensó que la había lastimado, ella solo siguió llorando contra de él, levanto sus brazos y lo rodeo del cuello, él gimió, y acabo de estrechar el abrazo, la dejo que llorara, la dejo que sacara todo, la dejo libre, para poder desahogar su alma, su corazón, y estuvo a escasos minutos de decirle que la amaba.

Lamentablemente, su maldito y estúpido orgullo, pudo más que él, recorrió sus curvas con sus manos, acaricio su cabello azulado, se acerco a su oído y le susurro- sabes? - Tú no te mereces esto, eres demasiado para ese insecto, piénsalo mujer, aún no es tarde para echarte a perder la vida, y si sigues en lo mismo, eres más estúpida de lo que creí-, la soltó y la miro a los ojos, y la beso, acto seguido, se aparto de ella sin perder el contacto visual y se elevó por los aires.

La peli celeste se abrazo a sí misma y miró hacia el cielo, las lagrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos, toco sus labios y musitó, Vegeta, mi príncipe…..

Tercer día

Un arrepentido Yamcha se hincaba a pedir, suplicar e incluso estaba dispuesto a humillarse más con tal de que ella lo perdonara, la deseaba y amaba con toda su alma, además, la cara de Vegeta la tenia grabada en la memoria, le había quitado a Bulma, justo cuando creyó que ella lo dejaría por el mercenario Saiyajin.

Vegeta salió de la nada cuando Bulma se encontraba caminando por el jardín, la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca, la miro con tanto rencor y se le acerco demasiado, ella podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de vegeta, temblando ligeramente hizo el príncipe una mueca de desprecio y escupió las palabras, con tono demasiado cruel – si, eres una estúpida-, la mujercita le soltó una bofetada que no le hizo ni cosquillas a Vegeta, el solo la miraba , Bulma se dolió de la mano, el de pelo en punta la miraba y sin más, la tiro al suave césped, besándose con locura, con tanta pasión, el príncipe se devoraba a Bulma, las caricias subían de tono él se posiciono entre las piernas de la mujercita y marco el ritmo, la delicada prenda interior de Bulma comenzó a sentirse húmeda y la palpitante erección del príncipe amenazaba con romper la prenda de spandex, los gemidos se escuchaban en el jardín, la chica acariciaba el suave cabello del extraterrestre, ese cabello que desafiaba la gravedad, daba la apariencia de ser tan duro, tan áspero, como púas, pero era todo lo contrario, ella lo sujetaba del cabello, el libero su falo del short de spandex y rompió el tanga de la mujercita, el sin dejar de besar a Bulma, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y sin más, la penetro, los dos gimieron, el , la estaba invadiendo, llenando su estrecha cavidad, friccionando su carne contra ella, el estaba tan duro, tan firme, ella estaba tan perdida, perdida en el profundo oscuro de sus ojos, perdida en su sensualidad, en su poderío, el gruño, lanzo un grito y salió de ella, desapareció de su vista, ella se incorporo y gimió, lanzo un grito desgarrador, Yamcha llego corriendo, ella estaba hincada llorando, sacando toda su frustración, lamentándose el que su prometido hubiera llegado e interrumpido su acto con el príncipe, ella no podía más, preocupado, Yamcha se acerco a la peli celeste y le pregunto qué había pasado, ella dijo que se había caído y torcido el tobillo, el guerrero del desierto cargo a Bulma y la llevo dentro de la corporación.

El príncipe estaba sentado en el suelo del baño, con la regadera del agua fría a todo o que daba, estrellando los puños y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, balanceándose adelante y atrás, las lagrimas comenzaron a confundirse con las gotas de agua, un frustrado Vegeta, lloraba, de perdida, de amor, no quería perder a su diosa de cabello azul…..

Segundo día

Se encontraron en el pasillo, sus miradas se encontraron, frente a frente, él le dijo que se iría, ella se sorprendió, por qué?, pregunto ella, el contestó ya nada me ata aquí y siguió su camino.

Horas después, la peli celeste, llamaba por teléfono a Gokú, - sabes que no te molestaría para estas cosas , pero es que estoy muy preocupada, no se donde ande, ay Gokú, por favor, lo podrías encontrar?, ya no se donde más buscarlo. –Bulma…musito nuestro guerrero de melena punk-…espera, voy para allá-, adonde vas! Ni se te ocurra salir!, son las 2 de la mañana-, siempre era lo mismo, entre más pesada se ponía Milk, a Gokú le daban más ganas de mandar todo al carajo, solo miro a su mujer y le dijo- nos vemos-, y desapareció…- Gokuuuuuuú!-

Después de dar confort a su amada peli celeste, el guapísimo, despistado e inocente Gokú, entro a un antro de mala muerte, encontrando después de varios minutos a un muy ahogado de briago príncipe de toooodos los Saiyajin, cantando y haciendo el ridículo, tomando directamente de la botella, a bocajarro, sin nada de elegancia, bueno pues, lamentable…

-" la vida no vale naadaaa, no valee nada la vida, allí en la capital del norteeee la vida no valeee naaahic daaaaa "" grito " vamos muriéndonos todos, que están enterrando gratis!

-Vegeta?, pero que estás haciendo?-,- Kakaroto? Que haces aquí, tercera clase, pinche wey, quien te invito?, te voy a partir tu madre cabrón!-, se levanto tambaleante, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando esas carcajadas que de primera intención, no daban miedo, daban pavor. Gokú trato de detenerlo antes de que callera, pero no lo logro, lo ayudo a levantarse, y a sentarlo nuevamente, apenas alcanzo a sentarse cuando Vegeta lo tomo del cuello con su brazo y lo beso en la mejilla, Gokú se sonrojo, vegeta le dijo,- wey, eres mi hermano, a ti si te puedo decir cosas hic!, sabes, estoy muy trishte, esa mujer que yo se que también quieres, se va a casar, y no con hic¡ migo, yo la amooo, la amoo caabrón-, puso su frente contra la de Gokú y sollozó, a ver échense otra canción, le dijo al tipo que ponía los discos, mientras el guerrero estupefacto, no lograba hilar nada,- que mal Vegeta, pero si estás bien flameado, -que! Te burlas de mi cabello-, levanto un puño el príncipe, a lo que Gokú le dijo,- no imbécil, flameado de borracho, carajo Vegeta, que tiene de extraordinario ponerte tan borracho?...Vegeta vamos, Bulma está preocupada por ti-,- ja! Por supuesto, tan preocupada que se va a casar con el wey ese! Carajo Kakaroto, porque me lo recuerdas!-, y empezó a sollozar otra vez, asombrado, el guerrero no sabía qué hacer,- que le sirvo joven?-,-lo que está tomando él por favor-,levanto las cejas el mesero y se fue, rato después, Gokú estaba igual o más borracho que Vegeta, cantando canciones de Pedro Infante.

Dos horas después, dos abrazados Saiyajines, caminaban tambaleantes saliendo del bar de poca monta riéndose como locos y seguían cantando…

Con un polvo y otro polvooooo hic se formo la polvaderaaaa, con un trraago y otro trrragggo se formo la pol…..hic vaderaaaa, ora pinche Kakaroto, no te caigas pende hic joo, suéltame, suéltame cabrón, yo puedo solo, jajajja, a ver ora como nos vamos a ir? Jjaajaj, camina, camina wey, " copaaa tras coopaaa, bot…eellla tras botelllaaaa, conforme tomo me voy reconfortandooo nada en el mundooo a mi me haraa hic caeerr, ay mamá! tráiganmela porque si no voy por ellaaa! Tus lindos ojos no me verán caahic eeerrr!, haaa no ,no ,no, esa no la estábamosh cantando Kakarot hic! Oooo.

Ultimo día

Mañana, mañana es el día, se decía la mujercita, y no se sentía tan contenta….el vestido blanco la miraba burlón desde el perchero, comenzó a llorar.

El día de la boda

10:00 am Bulma se levanta desganada, medio desayuna, se baña y viste se va al peinador .el príncipe no se encuentra en casa.

12.30 pm Vegeta está parado en las montañas, mira hacia el horizonte, aprieta los puños, lo piensa y lo repiensa, entra a la casa, toma a la mujer, sube a la cámara y se larga con ella al espacio, fácil, porque chingados no puede hacerlo?

2:00 pm Gokú y Bulma tienen una plática, el antes tenía la sospecha del amor de Vegeta ahora con la certeza de, se lo hace ver a Bulma, ella le cuenta lo que paso noches atrás, Gokú le pide no casarse con Yamcha.

2:30, Gokú va a hablar con Vegeta, le pide se guarde su opinión, que le vale madres lo que siente, Gokú le pide no deje a Bulma hacer lo que el sufre desde hace tiempo, no Vegeta, ve por ella, no la dejes hacerlo, te ama a ti, no sabe desde cuando, pero lo hace, Kakaroto… musita el príncipe, discuten un poco más.

2:55 Gokú aparece en su casa con un ojo morado, pero contento

3:35 Bulma se mira al espejo

El príncipe ataviado con pantalones de cuero, su camisa de cuello ruso azul rey, chaqueta negra con leyenda bad man en la espalda, botas de motociclista, tan guapo él, no sabe si ir de una vez por todas a decirle que la ama, o dejarla que se joda la vida para siempre, pinche orgullo, se queja por milésima vez.

3:55 Bulma está ya en la iglesia, Vegeta entra al cuarto de la peli celeste, me lleva la chingada! Gruñe el príncipe. Encapsula la moto y sale hecho la fregada a la iglesia.

Suena la marcha nupcial, Bulma llora pero no es de felicidad, Yamcha la espera, puede parar todo pero no lo hace, le da pena con Yamcha.

Es momento de preguntar, "existe alguien en este recinto que se oponga a la unión de estas dos personas", pregunta un viejito sacerdote, extrañamente igualito al Maestro Roshi.

Todos los guerreros Z se miran entre sí….

Se escuchan los grillos, alguien tose por este lado, otros mas, se sorben los mocos, pero nadie dice nada, Gokú se muerde las uñas, -donde putas madres está Vegeta?-, piensa el de peinado punk. Sin pensarlo grita.

YO ME OPONGO!

Susurros de sorpresa, miradas alarmas, Milk se desmaya y Gohan se sonroja sobremanera, una gota enorme de sudor, resbala por la mejilla de Gokú….

-No me ayudes Kakaroto, yo puedo solo-, Bulma mira a Vegeta se soslayo, sin dar crédito a mirarlo frente a ella, Yamcha esta blanco, después se torna rojo, tirándole al morado.

Vegeta estira una mano a Bulma, ella lo mira, mira a Yamcha, le da un beso en la mejilla, mira al príncipe y toma su mano, Vegeta sonríe de lado, y salen los dos corriendo de la iglesia, Yamcha se desploma en el suelo, Gokú sonríe abiertamente, -se tardo mucho-, dicen los papas de Bulma se miran a los ojos los Briefs, complacidos.

( PAREN LA LECTURA! sugiero a mis amados lectores, escuchar la canción cada beso, o en cada beso, es de Sasha, Erick y Benny Ibarra, al momento de llegar a esta parte, por favor, escúchenla y sabrán por que).

En una motocicleta Harley Davison clásica, una chica de torneadas piernas, portando una coqueta liga en una de ellas, con velo corto de novia, corsé y medias blancas, abraza por la espalda a su príncipe, el que tanto pidió a Kamisama, no es muy alto, ni es la mejor persona, pero así lo ama, no está arrepentida, ella ama a Vegeta, y sabe que el la ama muy a su manera. Así dos personas inician su romance a bordo de una motocicleta, con un futuro incierto, pero con mucho amor, un amor que seguirá mas allá de todo, mas allá de la muerte, juntos, para toda la eternidad.


End file.
